Forbidden Taste
by AStarr09
Summary: Meaghan finds her life torn to shreds in mere moments. Can she get out alive, or will someone save her? oc/oc Horrible at summaries, please read and review!


I don not own the night world concept, that belongs to L.J Smith.

Enjoy :D

The thought of being with him repulsed me, made every cell in my being cry out to leave escape, run. But for some reason my heart told me to stay, to talk to him, to be near him. The whole of my being was torn, to be with him would mean death from my people, but to leave would mean that I would be killed for knowing about the Night World. There are two rules of the night world, one is to never tell a human of it, the other is to never fall in love with a human, and the problem was that, he had broken all the rules.

* * *

You would think that me just your everyday normal high school student would never, ever, run into trouble. I had a nice family, a nice car, a nice house, nice friends an amazing boyfriend. No, _nothing_ _could ever_ go wrong in my life, but things were about to go wrong, horribly wrong.

I don't mean to sound like a pessimist but you think that this was all part of some sick plan, that because my life was going so god damn well that things just had to go wrong. I mean what had I done to get myself stuck in this mess? What had I _done_ to deserve this?

* * *

The sun burned my eyes as I slowly peeked at my alarm, it continued to blare as I reached out. _Five am. Perfect I forgot to shut off the alarm._ It was far too early to be awake on a Saturday morning after a long night out. I groggily stretched my sore joints and yawned. I knew I could never get back to sleep; I was always a light sleeper and awoke from the slightest noise. I slid my legs out and placed them on the floor.

_Cold, cold, cold, __**cold**__!_I screamed internally as I hoped over to my slippers, who knew that Gucci made slippers? I reached for my oversized BU sweatshirt and pulled it gently over my hair. My soft golden hair fell down over the edges of my shoulders. I reached for the door handle and opened it as softly as I could. I tiptoed down the hallway toward the landing, gently looking over the edge; I watched the sun rising through the large glass window above the door.

Soon my piece would be shattered by my father getting up to go fishing with his co-workers. Mom wouldn't roll out of bed until around noon. I slowly tiptoed down the stairs attempting not to wake anyone as I passed the squeaky step, fifth from the bottom. My feet softly padded the hardwood floors as I headed toward the kitchen. It was a relatively long walk, not that I minded though, I'd rather go to the kitchen then run into dad on his quick way out.

As I reached the kitchen I noticed the coffee pot turn on and begin to drip. _Shit_ I thought _Dad must be waking up I must have spent more time looking at the sun than I expected._ I've always loved the sun and early mornings. My mom used to say if I had the choice I would only be awake from 8pm to 8 am. If only I didn't have to go to school.

I quickly reached into the fridge grabbing a yogurt and an apple. _This should hold me off until Dad leaves_. I was ravenous but no on needed to know that but me. My mom is too afraid I'll get fat like her if I'm not too careful. I quickly grabbed a Fiji water and scurried as quietly as I could back up the stairs to my room.

I sat on my over-sized bed, it always reminded me of a cloud ever since I was a little girl, and landed with a thunk on the bedspread. I reached for my remote and turned on the T.V on my bordure and turned on some old Rugrats cartoons on nickelodeon. Soon I would leave for my morning jog, the one I took everyday, except for when it snowed or hailed that is. As the episode finished I threw my yogurt container in the little trash can next to my desk.

I reluctantly sat up and pulled off my tank top and pj bottoms, the really fuzzy soft kind. I would never let mom know that I got them at Wal-Mart and not at JCPenny or Macy's. She was really weird like that, ever since dad got that promotion. My Mother was barley 40 and still beautiful, If I wasn't pretty; people would probably like her more than me.

I walked over to my closet and opened the door. I walked inside over to on of my dressers. I pulled out some under armor pants and socks and then grabbed my running jacket. I put on two sports bras and a sport top. I pulled the pants on feeling warm in my slightly chilly house. With a house the size of mine it takes a while to heat up. I grabbed my Nikes and laced them up. I felt like I was forgetting something I looked around my closet wondering what I could be and shrugged. I grabbed my earmuffs, gloves and I-pod as I walked out of my room. This time I just ran down the stairs. I could here dad in the kitchen fumbling around.

"Dad, I'm going out for my run!" I yelled over the opening of the door. I was outside before I could even here an answer form the old coot.

I hit play on my I-pod and watched as 'Lollipop' by Framing Hanley popped up. I stretched on the stairs of my house before running down the driveway to the main road. I began to increase my speed and the familiar feeling that running gave me took over. I just couldn't get over the high and the adrenalin that I could feel. I pushed harder feeling the muscles in my legs warm and feel right.

There was nothing better than running to feel alive. I was on the schools track team but had dropped it this year because of the higher archy that was high school sports. The girl that was sleeping with the coach ran my events, go figure right. But If I hadn't have stopped running track with the school I never would have met my boyfriend, Heath. He was a really sweet guy, hung out in the library, was kind of geeky, but basically the most amazing person I would ever meet.

_I wonder what Heath's doing right now?_ I turned down the familiar streets that I ran everyday, most of them held not too many houses, it was relatively rural terrain, but it was best for my stamina. As I ran past the roads something didn't feel right. _Where's Kimm, she runs this way everyday? Where's that lady with her dog?_ My thoughts began to race as I picked up speed. My heart began to accelerate higher than its normal rhythm; I felt my breath coming in short gasps suddenly a voice inside my head was telling me to stop running.

_It's ok Meaghan, just turn around and walk back towards me…_

I was scared shitless. There was I feeling like an invisible thread was pulling me back toward the main road. Soon enough I saw two very gorgeous men leaning on a red Mustang. I was about to scream, they both looked at me with a burning lust, there eyes piecing me. I felt like I was a piece of meat under examination, something to be eaten. Suddenly the soothing voice was inside my head again.

_It's okay, don't scream, they'll only hurt you more if you do._ I felt my jaw clamping down as I was only moments away from the car.

"Hey there gorgeous, never thought you'd make it." one of the males commented, smirking as he yanked on my arm, pulling me close to him_. When had I gotten close enough for them to touch me, Close enough for me to feel the intoxication of breath on my neck?_

I began to struggle; I pulled on the invisible barrier that was holding me to the spot. I tried to pull away, but before I ever realized it I was inside the car, and the two men were in the front seat. Now I was held in a moment. _Was I just kidnapped?_ I looked around the back seat for something I could use to get out. If I got out I was a guaranteed faster runner, I could run and get away.

Nothing was there but the buckles that held me firm to the seat. I looked at the two men that had grabbed me with scrutiny for the first time. The driver was the one who had grabbed my outside, had treated me like a piece of meat. He was unnaturally beautiful, his hair was a golden blond that could only be compared to an angels soft, angelic curls. His eyes were a startling shade of blue, almost like ice they bored hatred and pain into the poor soul that was forced to stare into them.

The passenger had a strange, almost animalistic, look about him, something about his golden eyes made him seem, well hungry. His hair was a woody shade of brown that reminded me of maple or oak. His features were scared by a long scratch that seemed to fall the length of his face. It was a pink color almost the color of burnt rose petals, the kind that had dried and withered in the sun.

I found myself staring at the driver again and again; he instilled fear into me giving me chills that ran throughout my body. I knew that being here would not lead to good things. The two men began too talk in the front seat.

"I think we have all of them." The man in the passenger seat grunted.

"I agree I just feel like were going to get caught. What were doing was outlawed. You know that the made vampires were almost caught the other time. This just feels so wrong." His face held a scowl as he accelerated.

"Well, Andrew, are you having second thoughts? Feel like you can't handle the job? The infamous Andrew Redfern losing his touch?" He barked from the passenger seat. He looked at the brink of hysterical laughter.

"Shut up you stupid dog. Stop being so, how do I say this, oh wait STUPID." The beautiful blond boy responded. _Wait, his name is Andrew. Some how I feel like his name should be more angelic._

I caught my breath as I heard that familiar soothing voice in my head. _If you stay quiet then he won't hurt you. He doesn't wan to hurt you he thinks that you might be his…_

The Car came to a halt; Andrew opened the door and pulled me out. He put a bind fold over my eyes and whispered to me, "don't be afraid, I'll try to get you out but you can't know anything. If you want to survive," And with that I felt faint as he put a cloth over my mouth, _Chloroform…_

And everything faded to black.

Reveiw!Please :D


End file.
